Burakkumūn (ブラックムーン)
Overview Roughly translated to The Black Moon, the Burakkumūn is the dominant Asian coven in New York. Though they once competed heavily with a Chinese Coven. They, in the end, were victorious and absorbed them. The Burakkumūn are not easy to get along with and they are draped heavily in old traditions from the Sengoku period. But they are powerful enemies. Proficient fighters and dangerous assassins. They hold claim to Queens. Culture The Black Moon are steeped heavily in traditions of Honor. Bushido is still a big part of their way of life and even though many weren’t present during the Senogoku period (though, many were near the end of it) it still plays a major part in the culture of the Black Moon. ' ' Alongside the old age beliefs of Samurai, the belief of the Shinobi exists as well. They are both powerful fights and discreet assassins which led to them being able to conquer the asian market of the New York City covens. They are also very independent and private beings. They deal rarely with the other covens and its believed that they are expected to keep to themselves and not mingle with the other Covens. Hierarchy and Roster Unlike the Silver Hand, the Black Moon operate in a singular territory that all answer to the Shogun. Instead, they are divided into different categories that act towards the whole of the Coven. '' ' ' '''Shogun' The Shogun is the lord of the Coven. His word is law. He is elected by the Kanjin below him when it comes time to choose a new one. 1.) Vacant ' ' Kanjin Right below the Shogun is the three Kanjin. They act as a council of sorts but each have their own particular branch of the Coven that they run. The Ryōko- Who are the warriors of the Coven. The Shinobi - The Elite Assassins of the Coven. Kanko - Who act as administrators, financers, and support of the Coven. Ryōko Kanjin 1.) Vacant Shinobi Kanjin 1.) Vacant Kanko Kanjin ' 1.) Vacant ' ''' '''Ryōko The Warriors of the Coven. ' ' Shinobi Elite Assassins of the Coven. ' ' Kanko Support players of the Coven. ' ' Kenin Typically younger vampires of the Coven that have yet to be placed into one of the three categories or have no interest to. ' ' Kunuhi Individuals that are associated to the Coven. Typically human Fiends. History The Black Moon hold great ties to Japan. It is unclear as to why they eventually left Japan to settle in New York City, but many believe it was due to their disbelief at their loss in World War 2 and due to the change in the culture of Japan, they moved to New York City where they plotted. They were mostly quiet at first, until a string of assassinations plagued other Asian Covens and they were forced to merge into the Black Moon to grow stronger. They held a great coven status well before the others, but did not appear to wish to expand their territory.